From Dark I am Born From Light I shall Rise
by Pain Redefined
Summary: Screaming, of a woman very much in pain, could be heard throughout the household. No, this woman was not being murdered. She was giving birth. To a child whose life could win the war between the Light and Dark, a child who would be influenced by the Light


**Disclaimer: Pshh like hell i would EVERown these characters. duh. **

**So, Hello :**

**I'm not really "new" I've deleted things and forgot my password to my other account. but it has been a LONG time since i have started writing again. **

**This chapter isn't long.**

**I didn't want this one to be. I want you to tell me what you think and kind of get the feel of what I'm going for. I have read stories out there about how Hermione changes intosomeone else. but it almost always begins with her waking up and looking in the mirror. I don't want that. So I'm trying to give you guys. a little something new, but also familiar that will capture your attention. **

**I'm also looking for, not a beta, but someone who will be like a co-writer with me. We'll talk, put a few things together, then come out with the next chapter (if you guys want me too)lol. Just to let you know, it'd be under my name, but you'd be given credit as well, meaning in the beginning and end of each chapter our names will be, idk whatever, like Thanks! Pain Redefined & Blahblahblah. haha. or the other way around, if you're really picky. lol**

**so if you like it. and want to do this with me. send me some ideas, and stuff about what you got out of it and what you feel you can help me do or whatever. Just to let you know. I do plan this to be a romance too. you may not like who with but we'll discuss that if you want to help. soo thanks!! **

**tell me what you think **

**Pain Redefined :**

* * *

**18 years ago**

Screaming, of a woman very much in pain, could be heard throughout the household. No, this woman was not being murdered. She was giving birth. To a child whose life could win the war between the Light and Dark. A child who would beinfluencedby the Light, but born from the dark.

_**She's perfect.**_

_Yes, absolutely amazing. But, we can't keep her here for long. He will be here soon to see Draco. He cannot know about her until she is old enough to comprehend that she can win us the war. And if he was to know about her, he'd keep her locked away until it was time. And I cannot bear the thought of my only daughter being put away with him, or any other scum that could touch her. He would harm her, but keep her alive just for the sole purpose of winning._

Narcissa Malfoy looked up to her husband, tears in her eyes.

_**But, what if this doesn't work out? What would happen if she decided to be a part of the Light? What if they won and everything we once knew was gone? What if we lost her?**_

Lucius looked down upon his wife. Took a deep breath and continued.

_If she becomes a member of the light, and decided to stay there, then we would most presumably loose. We would need to somehow, find a way to not be locked in Azkaban, and "help" the Light. As for now we can only hope that she chooses our ways. Now rest, I'll take her to Bella. _

Narcissa gave her daughter one last hug before she let her go to her husband, and quietly whispered in her tiny ear, _**Goodbye my Desdemona.**_

* * *

Bellatrix took her young niece from her brother-in-law. Looked him in the eye, nodded goodbye, and then took off on her broom. Apparition was far too dangerous for a new-born. 

Lucius had given her an address to drop the baby off at. The residence being a trusted Death-eater family, hiding as muggles for better targets on planning attacks, knowing they would have a better chance of her becoming a Dark witch with them. Hopefully growing up normally, normally meaning Dark arts normal, instead of being their Lords "whore/secret force to win".

This little plan was horribly followed through with. Meaning Bellatrix drop the baby off at the wrong house, leaving with a loud knock on the door and apparating away.

Thus, begins the tale of Hermione Granger, her adventures, and friendships with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

* * *

**Ha yeah i know. SHORT.**

**but really ppl click the button tell me what you think. kay?**

**And Desdemona means Misery in Greek. So with her being all powerful and can help the DARK win i thought it kinda fit, plus i liked it, hah. so yeah bye :**


End file.
